Tony's Christmas Party
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Tony wants to make this Christmas party the best one yet, and to accomplish that, he decided to plan it according to what he thinks Pepper would like; does he succeed?


**Merry Christmas! This is written for ThisVioletOfMine!**

 **Thank you to Sanctuaria for assisting!**

* * *

Tony had thought long and hard about how to make his annual Christmas party the best one yet. He had gone through several different ideas in the planning stages, but it was when he was considering Pepper's present that he scrapped the big party idea and turned it into a more intimate occasion. Originally, it was just going to be close friends, but then he reduced it even more to just Pepper and himself.

The decorations were minimal-according to his standards anyway. Balloons, lights, tinsel, and a large twelve-foot tree, which had a variety of presents laying underneath it. There was a single table in the middle of the room, two long cream candles in the middle of it. There were a mixture of different coloured petals sprinkled around the room, which also incorporated Christmas colours by having a lot of red ones.

Tony was sitting on the arm of the couch, waiting somewhat impatiently. He knew Pepper always turned up early for anything, so he made sure everything was prepared an hour before he had said the party would start. He was playing on his phone as he waited.

"Tony, I swear, if your guests get rowdy and set the drapes on fire again…" Pepper called as she approached. She looked up from her tablet a few feet into the room and stopped. "Wait, what's this? Where is everyone?" She checked the time, obviously wondering if she was even earlier than forty-five minutes ahead of schedule, as usually there would already be guests. Most turned up early to his parties-even though he was usually late.

Tony looked up and grinned. "Everyone is already here… everyone that was invited, anyway."

She frowned, setting her tablet down on the side table. "What do you mean?"

"It's just you and me, Pep. Merry Christmas." He stood there, feigning confidence, but was wondering if she would actually like this. It wasn't too late to get hundreds of guests.

Her face lit up, the beginnings of a smile on her lips, as if she could scarcely believe him. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Tony said, grinning. "FRIDAY, music!" A gentle rhythmic tune started softly, emanating from every speaker to fill every inch of that floor.

"Tony," Pepper said, stepping towards him and putting a hand on his chest, smile broadening. "You didn't need to…"

"I wanted to," he stated before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered when they broke apart. She looked around. "So, does...food...come with all of this decoration?"

Tony glanced at his tablet. "Yes, in another seventeen minutes," he answered. "Until then, a dance?" he asked, tapping on his tablet to lower the lights and put a spotlight over them.

She smiled. "With you, always."

He smiled as well and pulled her close to him. "You look lovely tonight."

If he wasn't mistaken, she might have blushed a little bit. "So do you."

"I know," he responded cockily. The soft smile on his lips was genuine when Pepper rested her head on his shoulder, and they began to sway to the music. This moment told Tony that he had done the right thing, he would rather have three minutes of this dance than three hours of his usual party. But, the evening had only just begun.

After a few blissfully happy moments, his pocket buzzed but he made no movement to get it. "You're vibrating," Pepper commented lightly before pulling away.

With a frown at the loss of contact, he pulled out the phone and glanced at it. He looked up and smiled a few taps later. "Dinner is served," he said clearly as a few empty Iron Man suits flew out and laid the plates of food on the table-thankfully not breaking them.

Pepper grinned at him as she walked over to the table, her hand ghosting over the silk material. Tony took a few long strides and pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you."

Tony simply nodded in recognition, doing his best to keep back the witty comment on the tip of his tongue. "How has your day been?" he inquired as he cut his steak and took a reasonably-sized mouthful.

"Our company is doing well. I managed to finish all of the paperwork, so I can have a few days off for Christmas," Pepper answered before taking a bite.

"I wouldn't let you work on Christmas; everybody deserves to have that off," Tony commented with a mostly determined expression.

"You don't care about me getting a holiday," Pepper accused.

"I do; you deserve it." Tony defended.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, "Coming from the man who forced me to work on my _birthday_?"

Tony grinned at her, "That was one time…" he defended, although the amusement was evident in his voice.

"You're full of it," Pepper muttered as she took another few bites. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Mmm, this is delicious."

"I wish I could say I handmade it," he joked, pouring her a glass of wine and then himself. "But a few days just the two of us? I already have plans forming in my mind," he winked at her suggestively.

Pepper laughed, her eyes lighting up even as she rolled them. "I'm sure I can think of some more productive plans."

"It's Christmas; it doesn't have to be productive," Tony pointed out and grinned wider when Pepper didn't disagree. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, both glancing at each other.

"For the company, I was…"

"No work talk," Tony interrupted, picking up his glass and taking a sip. "Tonight is about us, nobody else."

"Ooh, what's the special occasion?" Pepper asked curiously, she copied his movements and picked up her own glass.

"You," Tony stated simply, raising his glass. She lifted hers and met his with a clink before they both took a sip. "Do you like the green beans? They go well with your favourite meal," he commented, attempting as some more idle conversation.

"You mean _your_ favourite meal," Pepper corrected. "And yes, it is delicious. If Christmas dinner is anything like this, I will be happy."

Tony smirked. "It will be ten times better, bigger and more expensive," he promised. It was only two days until Christmas Day, but it had already been mostly planned. Well, the important things, such as presents, dinner and what he would be wearing.

"More expensive? I don't want to know how much you've spent," Pepper decided, as she continued eating.

Tony took the last bite of his food and downed his wine so he could fill it up again. He topped off her glass too. "Have you got any plans I should know about?"

"Maria should be coming over either tomorrow or Boxing Day, but she'll let me know closer to the time," Pepper answered.

"Closer than the day before?"

"She'll let me know when she's on her way," Pepper explained as she finished her food, looking completely satisfied with her meal.

After a few moments, they both stood, taking their glasses with them. They sat down on the couch, facing each other and each holding their own glass of red wine. She was turned at an angle to face him with his arm resting over the back of the couch, his fingers occasionally playing with her hair. "I know it's two days before Christmas, but I want you to open one early," Tony told her.

"One what, a present?" she asked. He nodded, standing up and collecting a box from underneath the tree. As he sat on the edge of the couch, he presented it to her.

Pepper gave him a small disapproving glance about opening one early, but it fell off her face quickly and she pulled open the ribbon. With a glance up at him, she removed the lid and her face instantly changed to one of shock: lying there was a velvet box. "Is this…?" she began to ask but didn't finish her sentence.

"Open it," Tony urged.

Pepper gingerly opened the box and her eyes bulged at the large and obviously very expensive three carat, princess cut diamond ring. There was two smaller princess cut diamonds on either side of the larger central one. "I…" She looked up, her eyes finding his.

Tony slipped down onto one knee, smiling his usual cocky smile, like he knew everything. "Pepper Potts, will you marry me?" he asked. He had decided to remain traditional in the proposal, even though there were a hundred more elaborate ideas which he preferred. But it wasn't about him, it was about Pepper, and he knew she would prefer a more intimate and simple proposal.

"I… Yes!" Pepper exclaimed with surprise and delight. She leant forward and kissed him passionately, one hand placed against the side of his head as her fingers slid into his hair.

He responded with more passion, his hands running up her sides, pulling her closer. He let her pull away and watched as she looked back at the ring, amazement still on her face, "Want to put it on?" he asked, but couldn't stop himself from adding, "And take everything else off?"She rolled her eyes in reply, but the smile remained on her face. "It's… big."

Tony chuckled. "Of course it is; you want it to be noticed." He took the box from her and got the ring out, holding it aloft for her. She looked at it for a moment before extending her hand, and he slipped it on: a perfect fit.

"It's heavier than I expected," she commented.

Tony nodded. He had never seen Pepper so speechless and yet relaxed before, so he moved up and sat back onto the couch. With one slick move, his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as his head ducked so he could kiss her neck.

"I love you," Pepper murmured as she pulled his head up and pressed her lips against his.

Tony instantly reciprocated, and soon the passion built; they didn't even bother to move to the bedroom.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays!**


End file.
